WeberBreuer Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Weber-Breuer wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about the Breuer and Weber families that anyone, including you, can edit. We have set up some pages to get you started. Use the "search this wiki" box (ie: type in Breuer or Weber) to find available pages. If your page doesn't exist, you can create it by clicking the drop down box on the "contribute" button at the top of the page and click the "add a page" button. To add information to an existing page, just click on the edit button at the top of the page of your choice and type in anything you want! Edit your own or add embarrassing true stories on someone else's page. Just remember that whatever you post will be veiwable by anybody. When you are done editing, click on publish to save your work. Read this before editing/creating for the first time <--------------------------------------------- To add a story or information about any person with a page on here, do the following: 1) Go to that person's page (you can enter their name in the search box at the top-right of this page. 2) click the "edit" button at the top-center of that person's page. 3) Write stuff. 4) When you're done, click the "Publish" button at the right of the page. For more detailed instructions of more complicated stuff, read the Getting Started page. Page Philosophy The original idea of this wiki was to find a new website for Grandma Breuer's journals, but once we got started, we realized that it is a wonderful venue for everyone in our extended family to record information on their individual families. We encourage you to write, edit, and share stories about the Breuer and Weber families. This is a place to write down all those stories that will otherwise be forgotten. By doing this on a shared space, these stories can also be corrected, edited, and expanded on by others. Starting Points Family Histories Breuer History Even History Weber History Journals Emma Elizabeth Breuer's Journals - These are transcriptions of the handwritten journals kept by Emma Elizabeth Breuer from February 13, 1945 until April 1, 1980. Painstakingly transcribed by her granddaughter, Mary Sue Moore. Patricia Ann Weber's Journals - These are transcriptions of the handwritten journals kept by Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber beginning January 1, 1944 (transcribing still in progress). Painstakingly transcribed by her daughter, Mary Sue Moore. Other Photos Emigration Ships Sets of Twins ---- Research Research and Sources Research Pitfalls: - Problems in the records to be aware of when researching. ::Oberweis Transcription ::Mettendorf, Burg Fiasco ---- Military Military Service - A record of our relatives who served their country in one of the branches of the military. The Real Story of Sgt. York ---- Lineage Progenitors Tree of Families - Full known direct ancestry of Mary Sue Moore. Link will take you to a page with a download link. To view, click the link, then click open or save. Requires Excel or equivalent.- Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Journals